Beautiful Madness
by GirlBehindTheBook
Summary: For Annie Cresta, the Hunger Games caused her to be driven into insanity. All that seems sane to her through the nightmares and the pain of memories is Finnick, to Finnick she was his sweet sugarcube and to Annie, he was her anchor to reality. These are the Games that drove little Annie of District Four to the beautiful madness that could only come from the Hunger Games.
1. Two Years Before Reaping

**(A/N: Hey, so I decided to write in full length Annie and Finnick's relationship, but also Annie's time in the Games before she was thought to go insane and after. So please, enjoy and review ^.^)**

**_Two years before the reaping_**

I let out a deep breath, and look down at the dark water of the ocean that attributes so much to the life and survival of District Four and shudder. I attempt to tell myself that it will all be okay, that the water will not harm me, but the idea of going to the deep depths frighten me so.

I feel that I am an outcast to my District, how can someone who was born and raised in District Four have a fear of the ocean. I should have been like the others, who so easily dive into the deep blue depths with no fear. I gulp as I dip my toe into the water and yell, jumping back, it was cold. A voice chuckles from behind me, and I turn, my brown hair brushing against my shoulders, and I instantly freeze. It was a young man with copper hair and bronze skin that complimented the sea-green eyes. His strong jaw was lax as he smiled, and I found that even I would have swooned had I not grown up with the boy in front of me.

I let out a shriek as I ran towards him, throwing my arms tightly around his throat, and hugging him as though my life depended on him, he had just returned from the Capitol, the Games had finally finished, and I wondered how it must have felt for the Tributes to be trained by someone far younger than themselves.

Finnick wrapped his arms around me, and I could both feel and hear his deep chuckle as he buried his head in the crook of my neck. He was cool, which felt good against my sun warmed skin, the soft wool of his jumper was nice against my skin and it felt almost like home, hugging the boy who once worked for my father.

We part, and I look up at him, he smiles down at me and tousled my already messed curls, he seems warn, and although I enjoyed hugging him, I regretted it immediately, knowing how tired he must have been.

he says in his typical joking and flirtatious tone, and I roll my eyes at him, I wonder how I must look to him, small, willow thin, not exactly beautiful, but he still smiles at me in that same, rare way that he only seemed to reserve for me. He then, without warning, takes off his jumper and I flush. He grins once he notices the heat on my cheeks and my futile attempt to hide the evidence with my hair.

He asks cockly and I glare, rolling my eyes, as I strip from my dress, now wearing the open-back swimming costume underneath.

I mutter in my own defence, and hating myself for finding the young Victor physically attractive.

It wasn't like my fear of the water had always been there, I was once an excellent swimmer you would have to carry from the water if you wanted me out of it, but when I was little, my brother had gone out in the middle of a storm, and it just, things had one bad and the boat had been smashed to pieces by the angered waves and forced the boat and all aboard it to the bottom of the ocean. When I had found out I no longer liked the idea of the rippling waves any longer. But a few years ago, Finnick had convinced me to take swimming lessons from him, to which I reluctantly agreed.

I heard a splash that dragged me out of the ravine of memories, and turned to see Finnick, wadding in the water. He was much taller than me, and the water barely ticked his waist.

he called to me as he pushed himself further into the water and dived under, pulling himself back up and shaking the wet hair from his eyes, he grinned at me and I shuffled my feet in the sand.

I called back, looking at the water that nearly brushed my feet fearfully, Finnick looked at me and pouted as he paddled easily, standing once he was in shallow enough water, and walked towards me, sand sticking to his feet, he took my hands in his large, rough ones and smiled down at me softly.

I frown, but I can't help but trust him, he releases one hand, but uses the other to guide me towards the water. I shudder as one foot breaks the cool surface, and then the other. Before I knew it I was waist-deep in the shifting water, I could smell the salt in the air, and I clutch Finnick's hand as he guided me further into the water, to the point I relied on my toes to make sure I still touched the sand.

I admitted, ashamed of the fact that the water stuck such fear in me. I looked down, not wanting to look him in the eye, however, it only took a few moments to notice he no longer held my hand, and once I looked up for him, I had to turn left then right to find that he was further to my left, in far deeper water. He seemed to be enjoying the depths that he would dive too, almost like he was home.

He bellowed towards me, and I crinkled my forehead in confusion, how was swimming away from me helping me in anyway? Before I could ask this very question however, he shouted towards me once he seemed to feel a sufficient amount of distance away from me. I blinked at him in surprise, swim towards him? Was he insane. But I took a deep and shuddering breath and looked at the water, I could see my bare legs, tanned and shimmering. The seaweed brushed against my ankles, and it was an almost nostalgic feeling that I had loved when I was a child. A few more steps and I would have to actually kick my legs to stay afloat. Very carefully, I pushed against the water and moved one foot a tiny fraction, and then the other, it took a full minute to even take these tiny baby steps, but I didn't want Finnick to wait, I wanted him to be proud that I could at least do this

Before he had gone off to the Capitol at the beginning of the year, we had practised this, but I never once budged until now, but I wanted him to know I was trying, I wanted to spend more time with him.

I no longer touched the sand below, kicking my legs softly so I could keep myself afloat, and if I squinted my eyes I could see Finnick smiling at me and raising two thumbs into the air in encouragement.

Without thinking I had taken easily to the water, I was lying on my stomach now, kicking and moving my arms, the water was like silk as it ran against my body as I forced myself to go in the opposite direction of the land that the salted liquid tried to reach, propelling myself towards Finnick, not thinking at any moment that I would be dragged under by the waves to my grave, buried in the sand that settled underneath the cooling waves.

Before I knew it, I was in Finnick's arms, laughing, my hair wet from the splashes of water, him congratulating me as the water that was on the both of us, stuck us together as we laughed. I stopped though, once I was stuck looking at him, captivated by the way his skin glistened in the sun, how his wet hair stuck to his neck and how his smile, his smile was just the brightest thing I had ever had the joy of seeing, I wanted to kiss his lips, just to see what they felt like against mines.

And I did.

It was hesitant at first, his mouth open in shock, and I felt myself pull back, I didn't want this to be awkward, or forced. He was my friend, someone who helped my father in our little fishing shop, the boy who teased me and was helping me get over my fear of the ocean, he was not someone to be kissing, this is what I tried to tell myself. Then I felt as he pulled me closer to him, his lips began to move with mine, guiding me in some sense, to match them.

It wasn't as though I hadn't kissed anyone before, I was sixteen, but when kissing Finnick, it was a different kind of experience all together. His lips were soft but firm, and they tasted of the salt water in which we stood. His arms moved to my hips, gently caressing them for a moment, I shuddered, and slowly, he began to move one of his warm hands up my spine, entangling in my messy curls, and pulling me closer and closer to him, his lips overlap mine, and I feel as though it had been him to initiate this and not me. His tongue darts out, and my heart races as it runs across my bottom lip, it was a smooth, graceful movement, that caused me to blush, it was a foreign movement, but one he seemed all to skilled at. I slide my hands up his warm chest, I can feel his heartbeat under my hands as I slowly drift over his chest, gliding over his shoulders and around his neck, I could still feel his grasping me, this was far more than I had anticipated. Could he tell how nervous I was? I could feel breath leaving me, and it seemed he could too, we broke a part, and I knew my face was red, my chest rising up and down rapidly as I tried to gain control, we slowly untangled her arms, I felt reluctant to leave his warm embrace, but my conscious was breaking through my fog-filled brain as I realised what I had done.

I had passionately kissed Finnick Odiar.

I couldn't blame it on the nerves of being in the water, I realise, looking around awkwardly for some form of hiding place in the water. He too, seems to realise what has happened, and we both look down, looking at our own reflections in the water.

I asked, my voice breaking awkwardly as I look down, still at my own reflection he hums a noise that means yes I suppose, and I place a hand in the water. I whisper in a way I hope sounds like I'm scared, and less nervous and frightened of what I had done. Finnick looked down at me, I could feel his eyes burning into my side.

He tells me. I don't know how to react to this response at first. It was accustomed thing for Finnick to carry me back to shore whenever I went into the water, if it were to a point where we had to swim back, such as we were in now, he would allow me to climb on his back, and he would swim us back, if not, he would merely cradle me in his arms, and walk us back.

I knew I couldn't swim back, my muscles wouldn't allow such a thing, so I nod, allowing Finnick to help me onto his back, and swim back to the soft beach. Once on the sand, I hopped down, and wrung my hair out,

I whispered, collecting my things, throwing my dress over my wet suit, and smiling at him in a light way I hoped didn't look like I was being awkward. I asked, and he grunted, falling onto the sand, I took that as a yes before hurrying off home, not wanting to stand in the awkward silence any longer.

**(A/N: Just a quick note at the end, although this isn't what I would normally do. I'm sorry if the swimming scene was awful, I'm a non-swimmer personally, and have a strong fear of the ocean, so if the chapter was to fully surround just not going in the water at all, I suppose it might have sounded better, but anyho, please enjoy the rest of this fanfic ^.^)**


	2. One Year Before Reaping

**(A/N: Hi everyone! So I managed to update this pretty quick which I'm proud of. I'm really sorry this chapter is shorter than the last one, but I promise the others will hopefully be longer. So please, enjoy and review ^.^)**

**One Year before the Reaping**

I was emerged in the depths of the water, my eyes opened wide, my hair floating around me, it seemed so serial, I felt so inhuman while in the deep depths of the ocean.

I had not seen Finnick since the day we had shared the kiss, and so I had to force myself to practice swimming on my own, but of course, it was difficult to do. I didn't have that strong person to help pull me out or carry me back to shore if I couldn't be in the water anymore, so being underwater, had become a huge feat for me.

I pushed myself up once I felt the harsh heat of the oxygen leaving my lungs, deprived of what they needed to function they began to hurt until I broke the surface and gulped up the air I needed. The sun was beginning to set, and it hadn't occurred to me how long I had been out here for, I tended to do this on the day of the Victory tour, sneaking out of the house in the morning, and hiding down at the beach so I didn't have to look upon the garish grin of the winner, and this time, it had been District One who had gotten themselves a Victor, and for me this was the worst possible Victor, they were harsh and easily rubbed it in the face of those they had so happily killed, looking down on the families who had lost their children.

I swam back to the shore, wringing my hair out before looking around and making sure nobody could see me, I hurried around to a cluster of rocks, not far from where I had came out of the water, and quickly placed on my denim shorts and white baggy top over my two-piece suit, and braided my wet hair into a side braid for it to dry.

The sun was near enough setting, and I supposed that I could sneak home, like most people in District Four, only those high enough in the political chain would stay for the feast, which mostly just meant the mayor, her family, and the Head Peace Keeper, meaning everyone else was free to go home. So, doing as expected of me, I went home.

The pathway leading up to my house was a path normally filled with fishermen and women, coming to and fro from the docs, but today it was filled of families returning home, with hollow looks on their faces, their heads hung low. Some people recognised me, and smiled small smiles, while children pointed and waved. My family was well-known as the family that had supplied Finnick with the trident thought to help him win the Games, so therefore, we were well liked. I did some volunteering work with the children, teaching them different things to do with fishing, making nets, throwing tridents, and bating fishing-hooks, so I supposed I was well-liked throughout the younger generations.

My house was on the second floor, just above my father's shop. Most people used the side-door when visiting, but whenever the soft glow came from the small shop window, I would enter through the shop, knowing my father was behind the counter.

I pushed the wooden door open, hearing the small ding of the golden bell that alerted my father to any new customer, but when I entered, my father stood behind the counter, having a very heated conversation with someone. A tall man almost blocked my father from my view, copper hair curled slightly at the side, brushing against the collar of a sea-blue jumper, long trousers were tucked into boots clearly from the Capitol, and in the hand on the familiar stranger was a trident, held aloft just over my father's old wooden counter.

"What about this one, Mr Cresta?" The deep, soothing voice asked, and in that moment, I knew who it was standing in my father's front shop. He didn't fit the typical scene anymore, his clothes too out of place for the District itself, never-mind my father's little shop, with its walls decorated in sharpened fish-hooks, and tridents that were placed so beautifully in size order. Nets were folded neatly in quality order, and rods were settled on shelves. Some dust scattered in the tiny corners were nobody could reach and Finnick certainly didn't look like he belonged here.

"Finnick?" I asked unsure of myself, both he and my father seemed startled, clearly not noticing that I was standing awkwardly by the closed door, my shoes in my hands, and my feet bare. Finnick just looked at me with those bright eyes of his, but his jaw was tight, his Adams-apple bobbing.

"Oh, Annie, honey!" My father broke the silence as usual, and came rushing towards me, checking me over. "How was your swim?"

My father was a rather thin man, who had been a fisherman in his youth. His hair, which was once thick brown, was now greying at the sides, and often cut shorter to match his age. Along with his growing age, his eye sight had worsened, meaning he was forced to wear glasses to his disdain, his blue eyes were more like a stormy sky than the ocean blue of Finnick's jumper, and they were fixed lovingly on his daughter.

"It was fine daddy, I'm getting used to it," I replied sweetly. I never dared to call my father anything but daddy, although it seemed like I was either three or spoilt, it made my father happy to know that I would always be his little girl.

"Swimming?" Finnick finally broke in, seeming startled that I had kept up my lessons without him being my teacher, my father looked at Finnick also, but a flash of realisation had crossed his face, and he had suddenly rushed back to Finnick.

"Yes, it's because of you Annie has been swimming again, out everyday for the past three years, trying to better herself, says you've been a big help!" I cringed at my father's words. I had never told my parents about Finnick and I quitting on each other, it was unofficial, but it seemed that that kiss was enough to stop us from talking, in fact this was the closet proximity we had been for a year.

"Er, yes, of course, it hasn't been a problem Mr Cresta, your daughter is an excellent student." Finnick fixed quickly, then he glanced at me and raised a brow, as though nothing had happened between us, we were just the two teenagers on the beach again, hugging because he had been in the Capitol, and me being his friend, had missed him. "I haven't had a chance to check on your process Annie, how are you doing?" He asked, I couldn't help but smile and feel a warm tingling feeling inside. I missed the way he said my name, the way he addressed and looked at me like he was about to tell me the biggest secret of his life. But I straightened my thoughts and cleared my mind.

"They're going well, I've been in the ocean since the crack of dawn," I admit, and Finnick seemed to smile at that, seemingly proud of me, I felt better knowing I had done something right in his eyes, and that smile...it was the smile that he always reserved for me.

"Good, I'm glad," he looked down at his trident, and to both me and my father. "I should be going now, Mr Cresta, Annie." I watched as he walked past me, opening the door, the ding of the bell alerting me to what was fully happening, and I let out the deepest of breaths, and let my mind run away again like that day in the ocean.

"Finn, if you want, I'm going to the beach tomorrow...if you want to join me?" I use the nickname I had always used with him, and he looked at me, and his eyes seemed to study me as he thought, before nodding, flashing me his cocky grin he used to capture the women of the Capitol.

"I'd love too, Annie." His voice was deep, and almost a hushed whisper. I blushed as he left, closing the door lightly behind him.


	3. Six Months Before Reaping

**(A/N: A new chapter :3 And so quickly too, extremely proud of myself, hope you all like it! So please, enjoy and review ^.^)**

**6 months before the Reaping**

I panicked as I rushed around my room, throwing on my two piece swimsuit and tugging my yellow dress on over it, sliding into red shoes and throwing my bag over my shoulder.

I had slept in.

And to day was the worst day for me to sleep in, because today was the day Finnick returned from his one month trip from the Capitol. I had missed him, I would happily admit that, as I slid out my bedroom door, racing down the steps that led to the back of my father's shop, he was tending to a delivery at the moment, and my mother was down at the school, teaching. So it was just me, I rushed through the shop, careful not to bang into anything, and unlocked the shop door with a soft click. I shut the door behind me while I ran, yelping as I caught my own heels, but not paying attention to the pain the shot through my foot.

People darted out my way as I ran through District Four, but they all knew why I was in such a rush, it had become no secret to everyone that Finnick and I had become rather close, people thought that we were re-kindling an old friendship from our childhood years, and I suppose that it was true. Finnick and I had become closer through the past six months, and now I could see him again.

Sand was far more difficult to run on than people said it was. It wasn't some sort of smooth glide that was shown on the Capitol adverts, it was more like the ground shifting and you having to keep balance, being born in District Four made no different to your skill of sand running.

It was easy for me to spot Finnick, sitting on a blanket by the ocean, his top was off and his body wet, I guessed he had been in the water while waiting on me, and I didn't blame him, I suppose I would have done the same if I was waiting on him.

"Finn!" I shouted, but he didn't turn to see me, I slowed to a walk, and approached him. The closer I got, I could see his shoulders heave, and here the sound of gasping, he didn't raise his head, so I just stood beside him, I didn't know what to do. Finnick Odiar was crying in front of me.

I slowly but surely moved to his side, and went down on my knees beside him, the blanket a soft material against my bare skin, and I removed my shoes so that I wouldn't get sand on it, and I folded my legs under myself.

Slowly, I placed my hand on his shaking shoulder, he flinched away, and I hurriedly moved my hand to my chest, cradling it, like his rejection and scolded me in some way. His eyes were wide as he looked at me, realising who I was and what he had done, he blinked, and the stranger with sea-green eyes slowly came back to my Finnick, my brave, sweet, and beautiful Finnick.

"Annie?" He asked, so unsure with himself, but once I had nodded, I was instantly dragged into his arms, Finnick tugged on me, pulling me into his lap and hugging me as though he didn't want to let me go. He buried his head into the crook of my neck, and I could feel his shoulder shake and wet drops fall on my shoulder.

"Annie, my God Annie, I was so unsure, I didn't know...thank you for being real." He whispered, and I blinked at him, I pulled back slightly, placing my hands softly on Finnick's cheeks, and lifting his head so he was now forced to look me in the eye. He looked so broken, so weak, and I couldn't bring myself to ask him if he was made, instead I went for a different and less blunt approach, and smiled softly at him, cocking my head to the right, and pressing my forehead close to his.

"Of course I'm real Finn, what's wrong?" I asked him softly, and Finnick just tugged me closer, and kept crying, I was too confused to understand, so I just hugged him back tightly, holding him so he knew that I was right here, I ran my fingers gingerly through his hair and just held him while he held me.

Eventually, he looked up, this time on his own accord, he was studying me, kissing my cheeks, my forehead and my nose, it was almost like he was checking that I was definitely reality, and then his lips were on mind, and was the first time I had felt this sensation in almost two years.

His lips were wet, just like before, but this time they were from the tears, they moulded with mine, but it was more hasty, more hard and passionate than before. His hands ran everywhere on my body, and I gasped out as they danced close to my breasts, but then he moved again, moving his hands into my hair, entangling in my curls. I was caught off guard by the roughness and forcefulness of it all, but once we pulled back I found that my heart was beating rapidly and that I wished I had moved and reacted when I had the chance.

"I'm sorry," he apologised. It was true that we had agreed to not do anything like that again, but that didn't mean that I didn't like it. I shook my head, trying to regain my breath.

"It's alright," I reassured him, and he shook his head, his brows flurried as he held me at arms length, his hair glistened, and his eyes were sad and empty, I felt awful now, looking at him the way he was, this was someone completely different, no longer cocky or brave, this was just a little boy who was far too vulnerable. He pulled me back to arms length.

"I can't do that again Annie, they'll hurt you if they know," I blinked, looking at him, I lifted a hand and placed it on his arm.

"Nobody's going to hurt me Finn," I whispered to him, and he just smiled weakly, a ghost of the smile I had grown so used too. He then laughed, it was small and barely audible, but still, it was enough to tell me that my Finn was coming back to me.

"Ever so brave, my Sweet Sugarcube, but he will, he'll find a way. If I don't comply to what he wants, Annie, he will kill you!" Finnick pleaded with me, but I didn't quite understand.

It wasn't that what Finnick was saying wasn't clear, someone could hurt me, or kill me, that much was apparent. But why me? I didn't mean that to sound selfish, or possibly vain. It wasn't that I found myself too important and perhaps would throw someone into my place, no it wasn't any of these things. I wasn't someone people would generally want dead, I wasn't important enough to be someone you would want dead...wait? Finnick just called me his Sweet Sugarcube? It generally wasn't something I had paid attention, so I looked at him, he seemed to be breaking, so I pecked his cheek softly.

"Then let them try, I have my brave hero here to take care of me." Finnick took my hand, and kissed the back of it, and then turned it over to kiss my palm.

"Annie, I'm doing what I do because I love you, please understand this, I cannot be with you anymore."

I froze, be together? Those were the words he had uttered and all that I could think about was the fact that we had speant almost everyday together, and the fact that I was now sitting on his lap, and Finnick Odiar was telling me we couldn't be together anymore? It seemed strange, because even though it wasn't a formal relationship, this news was enough to break my heart.  
"Why?" I finally managed to cough out, and he turned his head away from me, and I had to grasp hi face in both my hands again, just to get him to look at me.

"Because I'm too dangerous for you," I looked at him, and it seemed to take forever for me to realise, and my eyes narrowed.

"What the Hell did they do to you?" I snarl, Finnick blinked and looked at me, I raised a brow and crossed my arms, "Finn, you better tell me what they did to you..." I told him and he blinked, still not answering, turning away from me. "If you don't tell me, you won't be the only one who's dangerous," I warned. Finnick looked at me and shook his head.

"I can't, you won't look at me the same," he told me, and I just looked at him, and he shook his head, "please Annie, don't do this, don't make me tell you." Ignoring all that both Finnick and my mind told me, I kissed his forehead gently and looked at him.

"Finn, trust me, nothing in this world, and I mean nothing will make me look at you any differently from the way I look at you now," Finnick glanced at me, and he looked at the sand, his hands moving from my arms and now he was sitting digging his hands into the sand, and I felt so lost without them.

"When I went to the Capitol this time, President Snow demanded a private meeting with me. I went, and we sat and talked, it was like the room went cold when he brought you up, it was awful Annie, he had photos and videos and your voice, he had them all stored, and God Annie when he asked me to do the things, it was disgusting, he made me do things with women and with men, and all I could do was keep you safe and think of you, it was so bad, I almost forgot what you looked like, I couldn't..."

I knew what he was talking about, and my heart almost stopped, what they had done to him, what they were doing to him, it made me sick, and God knew how much I wanted to scream to the world, scream and shout, batter and kick until the walls of the Capitol crumpled and that grotesque place was nothing but a pile or rubble and ash.

But for now, I had Finnick to care for. I couldn't do any of that, so instead, I curled my arms around his shoulder, and rested my head in the crook of his neck. I could have said anything, but what could I say that would sound comforting enough to him? So instead I sat in silence while he cried, I would have my revenge one day, I was sure of that.


	4. Reaping Day

**(A/N: I did another chapter guys :D I hope you guys like it, it's longer than the others as well. So please, enjoy and review ^.^)**

**Day of the Reaping**

Have you ever had that deep-setted feeling in your gut that tells you not to get out of bed in the morning? The kind that settles deep down and practically tells you that something is wrong? That was exactly how I felt this morning, as I lay buried under the layers of blankets, my outfit was laid out neatly on a small wooden chair in the corner of my room, but I didn't bother touching it. I didn't want to think that this could possibly be the last morning I ever spent in my room, lying in my bed, thinking about the day ahead.

Although it was my last reaping, and I had only seven slips in the big glass ball, it was still a frightening prospect to stand in that crowd of boys and girls that were the same age as me, who had families and futures, or that were younger than me, and if not picked would have to through the same ordeal that I was going through now.

I dared to drag myself out of bed, the feeling of being late was far worse than the foreboding feeling of not going there at all, what if my name was called and I wasn't there? It would be my family who would face the ultimate price.

My feet were bare and the wood of my bedroom floor was warm against my feet, so walking over to the small chair was no difficult task. I slid out of my nightie, a thin, short piece that I had since I was a child, and tugged on the loose drawer of my dresser, placing on my underwear, and then unfurling the clothes my mother had so easily picked out for me. A dress, a pale blue, the white ribbon that held it all in place sat easily on my dresser. I slid it on, but I had never remembered ever actually owning this dress, but my mother seemed delighted when she had showed it to me, saying how beautiful I would look for the Capitol should I go, although my real aim was to look beautiful, not for the Capitol, but for Finnick.

The ribbon however had proven itself to be a challenge, struggling, but not overly so, I managed to easily tie the bow once I had found the right angle, and I slipped on the blue heels, and wobbled. I wasn't used to heels, they made me feel uneasy as I tottered, but I walked towards my mirror and looked at myself, before I tackled my mess of curls I called hair.

The dress made me look taller, and darker, the collar was low cut, but not low cut enough to be deemed inappropriate. It came to my knees, brushing against my freshly shaven legs, that was the one thing about District Four, we shaved body hair away to help us swim in the water, and of course, it was just easier not having hairy legs when wearing a short dress.

I pulled my brown hair from the collar of my dress, and began to comb it out. I had tended to wear my hair down, it was a typical fashion, so instead, I tied it into a think bun, allowing wisps of hair to dance out around the side of my face. I still didn't look like me, but this was my last year, so it didn't matter.

A knock on my door alerted me to the fact that I wasn't alone in the house. I didn't bother to answer, instead I made a small call that let whoever was outside know that I was dressed and awake. I expected my father, who was always the one to come and make sure I was awake, to enter my room, but it was my mother.

My mother was a short woman, who looked like an older, more beautiful version of me. She was curved, and her dark brown hair streaked with soft white fell just past her shoulders in corkscrew curls, her sea-green eyes shown bright, she was dressed in a dark green dress, a dress I hadn't seen her wear since my brother's funeral.

"You look beautiful, darling." She speaks in that soft way only mother's can, the way that calms your nerves and causes the butterflies to die down. I blink at her, and straighten myself.

"Thank you," I answer, "where's dad?" I asked right away, my mother and I hadn't had a close relationship, and once my brother died, it had seemed to worsen, I think that was one of the reasons I was surprised to see her knocking on my door. My mother looked down at herself, and clasped her hands in front of her.

"He's already at the Square, he's been asked to help out," I nod, before sliding my white cardigan on. My mother held out her hand, almost as though she was about to say something, but she drops it to her side, and closes her mouth, remaining silent. I let out a sigh, and looked at her.

"Come on mother, we should get going to the Square, don't want to be late and all," my mother nods and opens my bedroom door for me as I exit, her shuffling quietly behind me.

Xxx

The Sqaure, as always, was filled with the entire District, people pulled into the side streets, people cheered for their sons and daughters, most hoping somebody would be picked. It wasn't hard to pick my father out in the crowd, he was taller than most, and had claimed his space close to the eighteen years old at the back, I turn to my mother and point.

"Dad's over there," she nods to me, and kisses me on the cheek. She smiles softly, but darkly, almost as though she knew something but wouldn't tell me.

"Good luck, Annie love," she whispers sweetly, touching her forehead to mine and it feels as though it is the first form of affection she has dared to show me in years, I smile back at her, and hug her tightly, this was the mother that I had seen with my brother.

"I'll be fine, mum," I tell her kindly, knowing she was worried, like all parents were, "there's a thousand names in there, I'll be home for supper, and we can have a feast as celebration because today is my last year." She nods to me, and pats my cheek before turning and leaving, walking towards my father, I watch her go, but I can't help but feel that perhaps I should be worrying, just as much as she was, maybe even more so.

I go and get myself signed in, the slight jab of the needle as they take my blood causes me to flinch, and I stamp my finger down on a white sheet of paper, next to my name and walk in between all the other eighteen year olds who shuffle restlessly. After today, we would never be Reaped, it was both a joyous day, and a nerve-racking one, and to know we were all grouped together like cattle, it was too horrifying to say the least.

I search the stage, and I catch the mayor, he sits there with his back straight, a large grin on his face as he looks down at us all, and then nods as a camera ghosts past him, probably not even paying attention to the fact that he had acknowledged him. Next I see Mags, she had decided to mentor this year instead of one of the other female victors, she sits slightly hunched over, her outfit the same blue dress that hangs off of her in a way that only she suits, her white hair combed back into a messy side braid, she smiles sweetly up at Finnick, but ignores the camera, and I wonder what it must have been like when she had been in my spot, had she even been as old as me when she was Reaped?

My mind then turns to Finnick, it wasn't difficult seen as the camera only really focused on him. He was grinning at the Capitol, his grin was stretched enough to show his dazzling teeth as he winked at the camera and I wondered how many men and women in the Capitol swooned at that very wink. He is dressed in a plain white low cut top, his black trousers form-fitting. I wondered how he could sit so easily like that, with the whole of Panem watching him.

District Four's mentor Justice Maximum sits with his back straight, he looks, well blue. His skin, died to match the colour of the sky, his hair the colour of his sea and his suit, his suit was the colour of sapphires. He has only ever dressed in District Four typed colours after Finnick won the games, I had never seen a man seem so happy about a fourteen year old killing people, but that was Justice for you.

The mayor stands first, and begins to speak, but I bloke it out. I could recite the speech from memory if asked, it was always the same speech, never altering on a single word. I wondered if he practised this in the mirror before each Reaping. I wait for him to go back to his seat before listening intently to Justice, who had stood up and grinned rather happily.

"Hello all!" He spoke in his high pitched voice that caused me to shudder, I despised the Capitol accent more than most. "Today is a very special day once again, we are celebrating our very special annual Hunger Games once more! And to commemorate this very beautiful seventieth year we shall do, as it is tradition, pick a winning boy and girl from this fabulous District so that they may follow in the footsteps of their lovely and brilliant mentors right here!" He gestured to Mags and Finnick, who nodded politely towards the camera. Justice moved towards the glass bowl to his left, and stuck his hand in. "As I am ever the Gentleman, ladies are first!" He fished around in the bowl for what felt like hours, before he pulled out a single slip, the entire crowd froze as we waited patiently. He unfolded the slip of paper and cleared his throat before speaking into the microphone so everyone could hear him.

"Annie Cresta!"

I froze. It was like someone dumped the entire ocean into my body and froze it, I couldn't move and I couldn't react. I could see Finnick only slightly, but he felt a million miles away, I could feel people looking at me, and those around me parted slightly. I could hear broken sobs come from behind me, and slowly I turned.

My father stood beside my mother, keeping her upwards as she gasped and screamed, I didn't know how to comfort her, how do you comfort someone when they were about to lose a child? How do you do it when you are the child they are about to lose?

I begin to move my feet, it was difficult, like carrying led, each step towards the stage became harder, all I could hear where my mothers sobs as I came to the large concrete steps. I walked up them, aware of all eyes on me as I reach the top of the stairs, my eyes catch Finnick's for just a brief moment, before I stand next to the ball that had the name of every girl in District Four between the ages of twelve and eighteen. Justice looks at the audience, at first sadly, like he is sad to see me go, before he walks towards the microphone.

"Isn't she a pretty one, now the Capitol will love her, don't you all think? Okay, now for the gentlemen," he says as the crowd remains silent and nobody dares to answer him. I know nobody will volunteer for me, I was eighteen with no older siblings, and nobody who wasn't family wasn't prepared to through themselves into an arena with twenty-three other tributes who want them dead. I can hear as Justice rustles through the right bowl, but my eyes are only fixed on my parents.

My mother, buried in my father's chest, as she cries, my father holds her tightly in his arms, but now they are only two childless parents, I remember how my brother had once told me that should my name ever be called, he would be in the arena beside me, but now the world seemed to be crashing down like a heinous nightmare.

"Tiel Ula!" I once again felt frozen inside as I looked up, and my eyes widened again, wider this time. Tiel Ula was another eighteen year old, he was a dark skinned boy, and very handsome. He was broad and strong. He walked with more pride than I could even have, almost swaggered, and stood next to the right bowl.

Tiel had eight older brother's, and an older sister, however, this was not the first time a Ula had been called up for the Games, however, his older sister Lucy had been chosen, she had been Finnick's District partner, and when I look at Tiel, it fears me to wonder how he would be in the Games.

"Well, isn't this a strapping young lad, another beauty, well, I must say, I am rather impressed by these two, but do you want these two to have any chance of all the glory? Do we have any Volunteers?" He was making an excellent show, making the Capitol eat us up right then and there. They were loving the creatures Justice was making us out to be, dogs that you can bet on in some sort of race.

"No?" He asked the audience after a small while, so he grinned, taking both our hands, clutching them as he pulled them up in the air, a grin. I flinched slightly, but didn't utter a word as he began to talk.

"So here we have it, our Tributes, Annie Cresta and Tiel Ula!" I could see the crowd clap, some more enthusiastic as others, but I just stood there stiff. We had no communication, we had nothing but the subtle hatred that I held for Tiel and he for me, we both knew that one of us had to kill the other if we wanted to get home alive.


	5. Goodbye

**(A/N: Okay, so this is the next chapter and I've managed to put it up rather quickly so I'm really happy about this. I finally got my sixth piercing so life is good, but I might not be able to update tomorrow, so if I can't then Friday I'm going to try and update as much as possible. So please, enjoy and review ^.^)**

Waiting to say goodbye was the worst part.

Nothing could have possibly compared to that deep-setting feeling when you know you have to say goodbye to everything and everyone, I didn't know who would come, would Finnick? Could he come? I knew that my mother and father would, but I felt that would be all that came.

I sat in the large blue arm chair, my palms sticking to the arms of the chair, I was waiting, but I didn't know who would come. The golden carpet reminded me of sand, the walls painted like the crashing waves of the ocean. Shells decorated the walls and I wondered what other Justice Buildings looked like in the other Districts.

The door creped open, and my mother appeared, my father not far behind her. Everything in me told me to go to them, to go to them and comfort them. But, I couldn't. My body wouldn't move, it wouldn't let me go to them and hung them. My mother walked slowly over to me, no expression on her face, almost like I was already dead and in that big wooden box.

"Annie," my father began, but he let out a cough and looked down, like he couldn't finish the words he wanted to say, like my name enough was too much for him. I watched as he walked over to me, and tugged me into a hug. My arms felt too heavy as I hugged him back.

"Daddy, please don't cry," out of all that had happened today, I couldn't stand my father crying. He nods and stands straight, kissing my forehead lovingly.

"I promise you my dear, I will not cry," I smile at him, my mother comes forward and kisses my cheek lightly, hugging my tightly and lovingly, like she no longer wanted to let me go. She doesn't say anything, and I don't know why, but this angered me. It wasn't that she said nothing to me, no, even if we just sat here and cried together, or sat in silence, I could have understood that, but my father had done all in his power to comfort my mother, first it was for my brother, and now for me, and all she did was pretend he didn't exist.

"Why do you not comfort dad?" I asked allowed, I couldn't help but ask, my mother seemed to look at me in surprise, even my father seemed shocked.

"Baby, today is about you-" my mother begins but I narrow my eyes.

"And every other day? Mum, you have to be there for dad, okay? Be there for each other encase I don't come back!" I shout out, they have to be there for each other, they just have to be. If not, but my mother nods, running her hands a bit through my hair.

"Of course, Annie, we'll be here for each other for when you come home," my father promises me, and I smile despite myself, I just needed to know that they would be there when I leave and I would feel so much better.

At that moment the Peacekeepers came in to tell my parents that they had to leave, which I had dreaded for so long, I hugged my parents one more time and as the door closed I caught the small call of my father's voice.

"I love you, Annie."

I sat back in the chair and forced myself not to cry. I didn't want anybody to think I couldn't handle this. I can hear voices from behind the door, and wondered if it were the Peacekeepers talking with one and other. Then the door opened and I sat up, no longer slouched. A broad shouldered boy walked in, and I stood, all too quickly and nearly stumbled back in my chair, my eyes widened as I looked at the dark skinned boy with hair down to his chin, his dark eyes flashing when he saw me, he smiled slightly, like he expected to see me shocked.

"I guess you know who I am?" He asked me, his voice soft and smooth, I nodded my head slightly, of course I knew him, he was Tiel's elder brother, why was he visiting me?

"You're Kai, right?" I ask, just to make sure and Kai smiles at me and nods his head this time. He was handsome, and very brave, he crossed his arms across his broad chest, and seemed to study me. He then gave a sigh, and it was almost as though the good guy act was over.

"Listen to me, Annie, I know you're a lovely girl, but that arena, you pay attention and you will see the people change inside there, now I know you won't kill anybody, not now anyway, but let me promise you something now, if you kill my brother, I. Will. Kill. You." I blinked and nodded my head fearfully again, I couldn't say anything, how could I? I wasn't even in the arena yet and somebody was already threatening my life. Kai smiled at me, and it seemed the guy who entered the room had returned, and he was once again that nice guy I had passed in the streets of District Four, the same guy who, when I went to pick up the shopping for my mother at the shop his family owned, he would pick up the things that I couldn't reach from the top shelf. He then came over to me, patting me on the shoulder.

"Good luck Annie, we'll be rooting for you and Tiel," he tells me before exiting the room. I watch him go and as the door closes I collapse back in the chair. Hell, why don't I just serve myself up for the slaughter now, it wasn't too late to replace me, was it?

Xxx

I felt like a side show while walking to the tran station, people whooped, and some just looked at us with sad eyes, but the cameras were what caught my attention. They turned and showed are reflections in there glittering lenses. They watched us like hunters watch prey, and it caused me to feel uneasy.

We walked into the small door of the large silver train, glistening in the sunlight. Justice made us stop and wave at the cameras, smile and wave, he told us. I wave, but I do not smile. I don't want to be here and I wasn't going to pretend to be happy about it.

Tiel on the other hand grinned and waved, like he had already one the Games, I just stood there straight faced wand waved slightly, I caught Finnick on the other side of the train, already inside. He was next to the window, winking at a few of the female technicians who worked the cameras, they blushed and giggled.

Once Justice had thought we had given the cameras enough of our attention he took us by the shoulders and pulled us into the train, grinning at the camera himself, and shutting the door of the train, he turned to us both, and his blue skin made my eyes hurt.

"You were both fantastic, oh the Capitol will eat you two right up!" He said all too joyously, he cupped both our faces, squishing our cheeks together. Tiel glared, but I tried to smile politely, Justice was just trying to be kind to us, in his own broken way.

"Yes, can you see it us one a roasted spite in the middle of the Games while the Capitol get their plates ready," Tiel snarled, and I glared at him, I watched as Justice tried to find something to say, so I folded my arms and jutted out a hip, we hadn't left District Four yet and Tiel was already acting like someone in the Games.

"He's just trying to make things better for us, Tiel, you don't have to be a jerk about it!" I tell him annoyed, I was thankful for how Justice acted, it gave me time to prepare for who I would encounter.

"Better? How can it be better for us, Annie? Look where we are, look!" The train started as Tiel shouted at me, I flinched in fear as he came up close to me, and I could feel eyes on the back of me, Finnick and Mags, I knew it would be them, there was nobody else to look at us/

"Well, at least someone is trying Tiel, let someone show us a little compassion before we dies, it isn't much to be asking for!" I yell back, Tiel glared at me and took a step forward, snarling at me like a wild dog.

"Don't be an idiot, Cresta," he growled, I stumble back into something hard, and turned to look up, Finnick stood behind me, his eyes narrow, he looked as though he aimed to murder the boy in front of me, and I nibbled my bottom lip as he looked at me and then at Tiel.

"Be very careful, Tiel, or I'll have to kill you before we even get to the Capitol."


	6. The Train

**(A/N: Oh look, I did another thing! I really hope you guys like this chapter :D. So please, enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

I decided I don't like trains. I don't like the fact that I can't feel the speed, or open the windows and get air. I don't like being confined, and for me, I struggle to breath. I sit at the long table, the clock ticking just above our heads, and I count down how long we've been on the train.

Its only been a few hours since I've been away from home.

Finnick sits across from me, Justice beside him. Mags is beside me, and between Mags and Justice sat Tiel. We sat in silence for a moment before Justice piped up, I wondered why he bothered to sit with us, he was an official of the Capitol after all, but he seemed okay with sitting and speaking with us.

"Well, seen as we are all sitting here, I thought we would like to talk about our strategies in the interview?" Justice tells us rather happily, I wonder if he can hear himself speak? I remember watching the interviews, they were an important part to the lead up of the Games. It was a way for the Capitol to get to know there Tributes, let them know who they're betting on. I see Finnick twitch.

We talked before about his time leading up to the Games, I don't think we were supposed to, but he always found a need to rant to someone, and I was always a willing listener. I knew Finnick wanted us to focus more on become deadly and not beautiful. He looked at me, and I him. He wanted to talk more about allies and training than making the Capitol like us. But for a change I agreed with Justice, we needed sponsors and the best way to get them was to play pretty.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask, and I can feel Finnick train his eyes on me, along with Tiel and Mags, Justice seems to look ecstatic however that someone is paying him some mind. He leaned forward, blanking almost the rest of the table and began to speak with me.

"Of course I have to leave the fashion to your stylists, but I can have some input other than guiding you through out the Games. Your personality, we need to make you shine! I want to get this part out of the way so we can actually work on it a bit before your training, got to make sure it all goes perfect!" I smile at Justice and nod my head. I don't particularly care about the interviews, or when we talk about them, but I liked the idea of having Justice on my side, if I won the Games I would have to talk with him often, it was best to get a strong relationship with him now.

"Well, what have the Capitol already seen of us?" I ask, and Justice looks at me as if I have just shown him the greatest treasure on the planet. He leans forward and kisses my forehead before turning back to everyone, standing.

"This girl is a genius! And you should all better learn from her, you'll go far dear!" He comments, rushing over to the TV remote, and turning on the television, each channel show the interviews, so it wasn't difficult to find. We sat and watched, District One was first. I felt no need to remember their names as they both volunteered, the girl looks more dangerous than the boy. She was slight and very, very beautiful, but she looked down her nose at the camera, and I gulp. The boy seems to grin and cheer for himself and I roll my eyes.

District Two is next, they are both very attractive, but not necessarily like the girl from District One, I catch a small mention of the fact their cousins, the commentator speaks loudly and even Justice seems to look concerned.

"Two cousins against all odds, I wonder how this pair will surprise us?" And I wonder how they will surprise us. Then District Three, but again I pay no mind, instead I turn to Finnick, who is studying each tribute, and Tiel rights notes on a napkin and a spare pen that had been given to him by Justice, who was commenting on how they were dressed.

"Oh, here we come!" Justice sings beside me, and I turn to him, he is tapping my arm, and jumping in his place, I look at him and he smiles. "This is the one we really want to watch, so let's hope you both put on an excellent show!" I force a smile at him in agreement, and we turn to the large screen. I watch as Justice calls my name, and the crowd dies down in silence. I hear my mother scream out again, and I watch as the camera finds me, I watch myself turn and it looks like I'm reassuring her, although I had said nothing.

I can see myself walk, and although I thought it had been difficult, I look confident, and somewhat proud that I have been chosen, like a real Career. My heels click as I walk up the stairs and stand beside Justice, my back straight and my head held high.

Tiel's name is now called, and this time I can actually see what unfolds, Tiel seems to fist pump the air, grinning as he walks up, looking far more self-confident, but his looked more of a show, his walk was like a swagger, and his eyes scanned the crowd. He seemed to care more about himself than the situation he was put in.

I stand, unable to watch anything else until I hear the commentators speak, and it causes me to freeze.

"What do you think of this pair?" I turn and watch the TV as the two commentators sit together, shuffling papers, the first one seemed to have been the one to ask the question, while the first one seemed to mull it over.

"That girl is someone I wouldn't like to mess with, beautiful and deadly, I like her." I blink, I was hardly beautiful, never mind deadly.

"Well let's hope that's true, we know how you are when you find a tribute you like, they normally are as you have predicted." I shake my head at that and sigh, and turn, Justice looks at me with a pout as I'm about to leave.

"Where are you going, Annie?" He asks me, and I just looked at him before nodding towards the corridor that harboured the other rooms in the train.

"I'm so sorry Justice, I'm just, really tired, long day and all. Do you mind if we talk in the morning?" I ask him, and Justice smiles, and nods rather happily.

"You can sleep as much as possible, my dear genius, a mind and beauty such as yours must rest." I smile at him and press the pad that opens the silver door with a shaded window.

"Thank you," I say gratefully before I look around at everyone else, and I can't manage a smile but I can force a yawn. "Night," I tell them before I turn, and walk away, all too tired to continue any of this.

Xxx

I'm surprised by the size of my room and immediately move around to examine everything. A large bed sits low to the ground, dominating the centre of the room and covered with a shiny black material. I touch it, and its smooth, reminding me of water slipping through my fingers.

There are two large wardrobes on one side of the room, and another door that leads to a bathroom. I'm instantly drawn to the claw footed tub. When I turn one of the gold handles, I jump in surprise as hot, steamy water comes out. When we bath back home, we have to gather the water and boil it.

I can't help myself and slip out of my clothes and into the tub. I turn the hot water handle on and let the warm water coat me all over. I close my eyes and let my head fall back against the cool edge of the tub. To have this much water at my own leisure, for it to be free and warm, is enough to take my mind away from the Games, if only for a little bit.

A knock on my door interrupted my bliss sometime later, I sigh and climb from the bathwater, wrapping a soft fluffy white towel around me. I expect to see Justice, who I suppose I was upset that I had cut our conversation short, and considering we were on a Capitol train, he probably knew I was asleep.

I opened the door, about to give the biggest apology I could muster, and I think I dropped my towel.

Finnick stood in front of me, a large grin on his face, clearly finding it funny that I was standing in front of him, towelled.

"Well, this is quite the sight, Sugarcube," he joked, I blushed however, not up for the games, it was embarrassing enough the fact that he was knocking on my door late at night, he seemed to be waiting for me to invite him in, and I found that I had no choice I had to let them in. I stepped back and let him through.

Finnick took a look around the room and turned to me, pointing at the two wardrobes, I raised a questioning brow at him.

"What is it, Finn?" I ask him softly, and he leans down and kisses me, I flush red and turn my head slightly. "Why did you do that?" I asked, and he just shakes his head like he doesn't understand why he had to explain to me the fact he kissed me.

"Because, I wanted to," he admits, rubbing my arms with his large hands. I rolled my eyes at him but smiled slightly all the same. I liked when he did this, when he did things he just wanted to do. "Anyway, before I get distracted by this beautiful display, I've been told you have to join us for supper or else Justice will through a fit enough to destroy the Capitol and all the Districts with it." I giggle at the idea of it, and turn back to the wardrobes and hold tight onto my towel.

"Okay, but if you're going to stay in here you need to turn around, and close your eyes," I order, walking into the bathroom quickly and dropping my towel and picking up my underwear and putting it on.

I walk back into my room, Finnick is sitting on the bed he looks at me and smiles sweetly, I look down at myself awkwardly, I was standing in my underwear but still, he says nothing about what little clothes that I wear and seems just genuinely happy to see me.

I turn to one of the wardrobes, going to find an outfit that I actually felt comfortable in. However, I was a little disappointed when I rummaged through the drawers because everything seems to be in red or black or gold, and I figure this is what the most fashionable colour in the Capitol is at the moment. And, judging by the sleeveless tops and shorter styled skirts, I can see the same.

I sigh as I pick out an outfit, already missing home and the familiar sea colours. I settle on a crimson sleeveless half top that leaves one of my shoulders bare, with a matching coloured trouser and skirt overlay. It may be cold outside the train, but inside the heating was blazing everywhere, heating the inside to the point I had been sweating in my underwear.

Finnick stands and looks me once over, shaking his head almost, like he isn't happy with the outfit at all. I frown at him, and look down at myself.

"You don't like it?" I ask him, almost self-conscious, he laughs and shakes his head at me.

"No, it's lovely, just it's missing something," he tells me, digging into his pocket.


	7. Hold your tongue

**(A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update ;-; it's been a busy week but I'm up and running again. So this is the chapter in which we find out what Finnick was giving Annie, I hope you like it. So please, enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

I watch as he tugs the black box from his pocket and my instant reaction his to hole my breath. He smiles at me sheepishly, and holds the box out to me, like a small boy handing someone a flower, and I keep forgetting that Finnick is only nineteen.

I take it from him, it's light and soft, he waits for me to open in, but I feel too scared to do so, but with his waiting eyes and baited breath, I flick the box open, the inside is a soft coral blue fabric, fitted perfect to the box and inside was a necklace.

It was on a silver chain, and the shell was a smooth angel wing, a silver clip on its side, I press down on it, popping open the shells my eyes widened slightly. It was a small picture, but I knew about it instantly. Finnick and I stood together, both of us in our swimsuits, the beach behind us and the sun shining down, we were drenched from swimming, my hair fell in my eyes, Finnick's arm wrapped around my waist.

My father had been adamant that there was at least one surviving picture of Finnick and I.

I raise a hand to my lips, covering both them and my gasp, I look up at Finnick and then down at the necklace. Finnick seems to be standing there awkwardly beside me, he looks at me nervously, chewing his bottom lip.

"Do you like it?" He asks me, and I nod my head vigorously, tracing the picture with my finger. He comes a little closer to me, and tilts my head up. "Can I put it on?" He asks me, and I giggle and nod, handing him the box and lifting my hair up and turning around, so it was my back facing him. I at first feel the shell touch me, then I hear the clip of the chain, the cool metal now touching my warm skin. I turn back to him with a raised brow.

"How do I look?" I ask him sweetly, and he pecks my lips lightly, his cold hands touching my war waist, tugging me closer to him lightly.

"Beautiful," he breaths, and looking at him, I wonder what I have started, we have been like this for the last six months, and I wondered what would happen to him if I died, would he manage to move on? Or would he be stuck like he is, to head over heels to touch the ground.

After moments of staring at each other, I turned my head, nodding towards the door of my room.

"We should go, people will wonder where we are," I whisper, and he frowns, pressing his forehead against mine, our lips inches from one and other. I look up at him, and I feel bad that I've caused him to frown, even a little. I wrap my arms around his waist, so we are practically touching.

"Can't we just stay here?" He asks, and I laugh slightly.

"Weren't you the one who told me we had to go?" I ask back, and he just grins and I scream as he lifts me and tosses me onto the bed, the soft fabric bouncing around us, he lies above me, and all I can do is laugh as he kisses my cheeks and jaw.

"Hmm...we can make up an excuse...something heroic and believable." I shake my head and pressed against his chest, so he had to break away from me.

"And miss our first dinner with, well everyone? I don't think Justice will forgive that," I chastise and Finnick sighed, flipping over lying on the bed beside me.

"Fine, but you owe me one Cresta," he says as he offers me his hand, I roll my eyes and take it.  
"Wouldn't dream of forgetting it, Odair."

Xxx

The table was quiet. It seemed not much had to be said, even from Justice, so I felt the need for sound. Yes, the food was beautiful, and tasted like heaven, but that was not what I hungered for. I needed the sound of happiness and talking, the way that there is at home, when we eat dinner together, we were supposed to be a team, it was time we started acting like one.

"So Justice," I begin, knowing he was the easier out of the entire table to start a conversation with. He glances up at me, and then I realise that I hadn't actually thought of a conversation starter, so I point at the food with my fork, trying to emphasis the point. "This, what is it?" I ask, indicating the meat. He grins largely at me, and cuts a slice of his own up neatly, and lifting it up on his fork at eye level.

"This, this is chicken, very common in the Capitol, I wish they gave us better food on the District trains, but who am I to complain?" He says as he takes a bite, and I wonder what he meant by better food. It wasn't that we weren't well off in District Four in fact we were one of the richer Districts of Panem, but still, we didn't have food this good.

"Yes, who are you to complain," I hear Tiel snarl, and my eyes flicker up to look at him. I narrow my eyes at him, and sit back. Placing my fork down, I folded my arms over my chest.

"Do you have to be so rude?" I ask, and Tiel looks at me like I've just committed some sort of crime, his face twists into a frown, and he clicks his tongue at me.

"Well, what do you expect Annie, they live in luxury and then have a cheek to complain because their food is too common while we live off a similar meal each week? We give up what we earn while they don't work a single second?" He growls, he's right of course. The Districts did work so the Capitol didn't have to lift a finger, but they didn't live the way we lived, and what we found difficult, it was completely difficult to how they lived. I couldn't help feel sympathy for people who lived in the Capitol.

"I don't think you get it Tiel, a little compassion can go a long way," I tell him, and he just glares at me, I can feel the other's at the table look at me but my eyes are fixed on Tiel, who leans forward, and clasps his hands on the table in front of him, he looks at me dead on, in fact, he doesn't look at anyone else.

"Tell that to our bastard president," he whispers to me, and his voice is deadly, I lean back slightly, and I find myself thinking he is being stupid and stubborn, the fact that I wouldn't be able to even utter those words were one things, but to hear someone actually call President Snow a bastard, well, that was beside the point. I hear a thump, and turn to Mags, who folds her arm, and then gesture's vaguely to Tiel, and once again starts to move her hands quickly, and I blink. I knew what she had said, she had told Tiel to hold his tongue, however, Tiel looks confused, and I realise he hadn't been around Mags long enough to know what she was saying when she used hand signals.

"Look, I don't know you, and I don't know what you've said lady, but butt out," A slam on the table let's me know that Tiel has said the wrong thing to the wrong person, and Finnick is now standing, his jaw tight. I hadn't seen him this angry before, slowly I stood, walking around the table to him, and placing a hand on his arm, he didn't flinch, but he didn't seem to register the touch either, instead his seething eyes were only on Tiel.

"You don't dare talk to her like that, Tiel, she is what is standing in your way between death and life in that arena, you understand me! I will not ever hear you talk in such a manner to Mags, so-"

"Finn," I tell him softly, and he turns to look at me, and I shake my head at him, Finnick looks back toward Tiel, and with narrow eyes, he fists his hands on the table.

"I promise you Tiel, that if Annie had not been hear I would have thrown you off this train right now! You have some respect for your mentors, have some respect for Mags, God knows you need it!" Finnick pushes himself away from the table, and doesn't look at me as he leaves, I turn to Tiel and shake my head, almost ashamed to be in the same place as him. I sigh, and turn back to my own seat, easing myself into it, the table all look at me, but instead I turn to Mags.

"I'm sorry," I tell her, she gestures the sign to tell me all is okay, and I shake my head, placing my hands on top of hers. "It isn't okay, Mags, Tiel won't apologies because he's too proud, Finn stormed off and he won't do it, and to be fair Justice played no part in it, so I suppose it's only left for me to apologise." She shakes her head, and moves her hands underneath mine and grabs my wrists, the way she would do when she taught me silly things like learning to dance, she gives me the look that she accepts my apology and I smile, dipping my head.

"Thank you," I whisper.


	8. The Capitol

**(A/N: Yeah! I updated again and I'm glad I managed to do it so quickly, in this chapter you get to meet Annie's styling team. So please, enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

When we arrive near the Capitol three days later, Justice rushes Tiel and I to the front of the train so we don't miss anything. We pass under a tunnel, tucked neatly within the large mountains. I feel a shudder as the world of darkness I cling to the sill of the train window, and squint my eyes. I was unable to see anything for a moment but once we exited, it felt as though we had arrived in a different world, everything was so bright.

"Annie, look!" We were entering the train station, the world that I had known as sandy beaches and salted oceans were now concrete, small houses and shops now towering buildings painted candy colours. I wince when I see it all, it all seemed all fake and unattractive.

Justice informs us that this was the outskirts of the Capitol, located just outside of the City Circle. I looked around when I see the world illuminated, shining with a thousand lights that blocked out all the stars that would have originally shown in the sky.

When the train finally stopped, we are stared at by citizens of the Capitol, all ogling us like wild animals in cages, pointing and waving, but neither me nor Tiel dare to raise our hands in a wave towards them. We're ushered outside of the train by Justice, who keeps both Tiel and I away from the grabby citizens as possible. I hadn't actually realised the size of the Capitol until now. We're surrounded by the lights and the sounds, and it is all impossible to take in. Everything is different. It's brighter, colourful, and fuller than District Four, and there was an unnatural sweetness in the air. It's humid, the air causing my hair to stick to the back of my neck. I don't want to admit it, but it's beautiful, albeit a little hotter than I'd prefer. We are ushered into a hover craft, and I feel my stomach drop as we are forced upwards into the air.

I'm wearing another outfit I had chosen from the wardrobe on the ship, but I still wear the necklace Finnick had given me, I may never wear it again, but it is something I don't wish to let go off.

"When we arrive, you'll meet you stylists. It's their job to make you presentable," I hear Justice tell us, Mags and Finnick were given a different Craft from us, and it seemed difficult for me to do this without Finnick beside me, but I supposed I can easily talk to Justice. "Don't argue with them, and that means you Tiel, the more attractive you are, the more likely sponsors will like you, and seen as you are both extremely attractive already, neither of you need much help!" He says joyfully.

As much as I don't want to admit it, I know he's right. Well, partially. For some reason it seems like the better looking tributes always get a lot of sponsors. And if Tiel and I don't get sponsors than we're better off dead. Sponsors are the only ones allowed to send the tributes gifts once inside the Games. I've seen deadly weapons sent into the arena, expensive medicines, fire-resistant shields, you name it. As the Games go on, the gifts get more expensive. And that's when it really counts.

The ride was smooth and I sat back as I could look outside, the people pointed up at us, and I thought of how many would sponsor us, thinking how Tiel didn't really need a stylist, seen as he was handsome enough without someone plucking, and tugging, and painting his skin.

I try to recall the images of the Capitol that had played on our screens, from the stories that Finnick had told me, but they don't seem to capture the grandeur that I see before me: glistening buildings that reminded me of the large candy lollipops that were in the windows of the small sweet shop just on the corner of the promenade the sat beside the beach. Sleek paved roads. Shiny cars and other contraptions I've never seen before rolling down the wide streets. Regally dressed people who turned their attentions upwards as we pass, pointing and waving. Everything seems so surreal, like a painting from an elaborate book. The sun seems to gleam in a way I only see when I'm in the water, sparkling against anything that hits.

Tiel waves down at the people below, and I notice a complete transformation of him, he has changed, becoming more friendly, I look at him confused, and he just turns back to me, and he is once again his sullen self from the train.

"What? One of them might like us and want us to win." He tells me easily.

Xxx

"What can we do with you?" One of my artists known as Leto pouts as she walks around me, I am standing in front of them, my body bare. She looks up at my other two Artists who seem just as confused as her. Another artist known as Ajex walks around me, a pair of tweezers in his hands.

"There is no hair for me to pluck," he frowns, "and we've been told not to touch her hair, what's the point of me being here if I can't do anything!" He rages, and I feel almost bad that I had shaved the night before. Tana, another artist was drying her hands with a fluffy white towel, her skin studded with diamonds.

I suddenly remembered the horrifying path she had made me endure that practically removed two layers of skin from my body, she grins at Ajex who is still clipping his tweezers.

"You know, now that she's clean, there isn't much for me to do either, all that's left is for Leto to do her make-up!" Tana tells the other artists around me, and I feel like I've been made invisible. I looked up at them, and gritted my teeth as they poked and prodded me.

"Thank you," I feel as they tug at my skin slightly.

"Syrio says we've to use a blue hues for her make up," Leto tells the others, and the next thing I know someone was helping me put my white robe back on and I was being lead to a chair, I was forced to sit down and watched as they paced around me.

"Right, close your eyes," Ajex demanded, so I did so, feeling as they attacked me with powders and paints, my eyes feeling heavier as I felt fingers dancing on my eyelids. After about an hour of sitting still, someone tugs me hand and my eyes fly open, my artists are all look at me with enquired interest.

"Oh, she does look far better now doesn't she?" Leto says rather happily, Ajex and Tana seem to look at me, and nod rather approved.

"Yes, she does look very beautiful doesn't she," Ajex says approvingly, I feel uncomfortable as they stare at me, but I'm not given a mirror, so I'm left to wonder what they've done to me. I watch and feel as Tana sweeps my hair behind my ear.

"I'll go fetch Syrio!" She chirps happily, and I watch as her shining skin disappears through a door only for her to return back moments later, a woman, dressed in the brightest of pinks reappears, her hair, her skin, even her eyes, are a shade of pink, each different.

"So this is my girl?" The woman who I suppose is Syrio asks, she walks around me, and she pulls my chin up so that she can study me, her sharpened nails a pale pink, she turned my head back and forth and smiled.

"Her make-up is perfect, well done my Team, now, if you'll excuse me!" She clapped her hands together, and the group all turned away, leaving me to stand awkwardly with Syrio, who's heels clap on the tile floor, she doesn't sit, instead she just paces.

"You are a very pretty girl, even for a District, but natural beauty doesn't get you very far here in the Capitol." She tells me as though I didn't already know this, she then forces me to stand, and checks me over.

"Remove the robe, I have work I need to do and it's in my way," she instructs, so I do so, she then walks behind me, tucking my shoulders so I'm now standing up straight. "You're in the Capitol dear, no matter what you wear you are always naked somehow, modesty must be disregarded, be proud of yourself, your very pretty!" She demands of me and I just nod, she smiles, her pink painted lips stretch showing white teeth, "good."

She leads me over to a wall made of nothing but mirror, I stare at my naked self, tanned skin revealed and I flush. I hear Syrio chuckle as she circles me.

"Don't be embarrassed, there is nothing worse than a red face, well not entirely red, the glittering make up hides a lot of it," she tells me, and I have to admit she's telling the truth. My eye make up was made to look like the water rising into waves, the fake lashes I have to wear are green like the colour of seaweed and glitter brightly, my skin itself shines with blue and white glitter, and I find that I look well, dazzling.

She walks over to a white bag hanging on a clothes hanger, and brings it over to me, holding it with one hand. I look at the bag curiously, and I saw as Syrio smiled.

"Now closes your eyes and let me work my magic, young lady," I do as instructed and shut my eyes, I can feel as she trails her hands over my body.

"Now, I was thinking of relating you to more of the ocean than the whole fish scene most Stylists go with, so, let's see what you look like covered in the ocean, my dear."

Xxx

When I'm finally told to open my eyes, I see myself dressed in the strangest bit of clothing I've ever worn. I wear a bra type top that pushes my breasts up, a thin layer of see-through blue fabric is attaches, covering my torso, while the sleeves of the dress swoop down, falling to my knees, the skirt itself fell to my feet, once it reached underneath my knees, it became like a white see-through vale, I stare at myself mystified, sea-shells and pearls decorate my hair.

"Wow," I breath, looking at myself, I see Syrio grin at her work as she clasps her hands in front of her.

"Ah, you look fabulous! I knew that my work would look amazing on you, now, we just have to get you to the chariot and you shall all look fantastic!" I had never seen someone look so happy as Syrio did looking at her own work.

She holds out her hand to me and helps me into the heels, and I struggle to balance on the thin pointed shoes.

"What kind of material is this?" I ask her, as I finger the skirt, Syrio giggles and shakes her head.

"Now, that's my little secret, you know, you're just like Fnnick, always curious about what I was putting him in," I look at her startled and turned.  
"You were Finnick's stylist?" I ask her, and she giggles, covering her mouth and nods.

"Yes, of course I was dear, I always took on District Four, I enjoy District Four, now, hurry on, the parade shall start soon."

Xxx

As we come into a large room, I can see all the different tributes, Districts One and Two look deadly while Districts Three, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Elven, and Twelve all seem weakened by hunger. I stand beside my chariot, and grasp the golden side as I look at them all frightened. I heard the sharp 'oi' and I turned, Tiel was walking across to me, dressed in hues of silver, and I looked at him surprised.

"What are you supposed to be?" I asked him, and he just looked down at him and shrugged.

"Apperently I'm the reflection of the moon on the rippling waves," he tells me, and I can't help but crack a smile.

"That seems a bit..." I begin but he finishes for me.

"Daft?" He asks, and I nod, we both begin to laugh at one and other, I suppose we must have seem such a strange sight to all the severe looking tributes, who just glare at each other and think of themselves as nothing more than competitors.

Tiel stood onto the carriage and held out his hand to me, a small smile on his face.

"Ready, Annie?" He asked, as I took his hand, pulling me onto the carriage, as we both let go, of each other we looked around, people were staring, and I knew we were first on their lists, if we didn't think this all through.


End file.
